1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor thin film having a region substantially regarded as a single crystal (hereinafter called “monodomain region”) which is formed on a substrate having an insulating surface, and to a semiconductor device using such a semiconductor thin film as an active layer. In particular, the invention relates to a thin-film transistor which uses a crystalline silicon film as an active layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, techniques of forming thin-film transistors (TFTs) by using a silicon semiconductor thin film (thickness: hundreds to thousands of angstrom) formed on a substrate having an insulating surface attracted much attention. The thin-film transistor is widely applied to various electronic devices such as ICs and liquid crystal display devices.
The most important portions, i.e., the heart, of the thin-film transistor are the channel-forming region and the junction portions between the channel-forming region and the source and drain regions. That is, it can be said that the active, layer most influences the performance of the thin-film transistor.
An amorphous silicon film formed by plasma CVD or low-pressure thermal CVD is commonly used as a semiconductor thin film for constituting the active layer of a thin-film transistor.
At present, thin-film transistors using an amorphous silicon film are in practical use. However, when higher speed operation is required, a thin-film transistor using a silicon thin film having crystallinity (called a crystalline silicon film) is needed.
Examples of known techniques for forming a crystalline silicon film on a substrate are those described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. Hei. 6-232059 and Hei. 6-244103, which were filed by the present assignee. In the techniques described in these publications, a crystalline silicon film that is superior in crystallinity is formed by a heat treatment of 550° C. and about 4 hours by utilizing a metal element for accelerating crystallization of silicon.
Further, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei. 7-321339 discloses a technique of causing crystal growth approximately parallel with a substrate by utilizing the above-mentioned techniques. The present inventors call this type of crystallized region a lateral growth region.
A lateral growth region formed by the above technique is a collection of columnar or needle-like crystals that are arranged in the same direction, and hence is superior in crystallinity. It is known that a thin-film transistor whose active layer is formed by using this type of region exhibits high performance.
However, the above technique is still insufficient for formation of thin-film transistors to constitute various arithmetic circuits, memory circuits, etc. This is because the crystallinity is still not sufficiently high to provide the necessary characteristics.
For example, peripheral circuits of an active matrix liquid crystal display device or a passive liquid crystal display device include driver circuits for driving pixel TFTs in the pixel area, a circuit handling or controlling a video signal, a storage circuit for storing various types of information, and other circuits.
Among those circuits, the circuit for handling or controlling a video signal and the storage circuit for storing various types of information are required to have performance equivalent to that of an integrated circuit formed on a known single crystal wafer. Therefore, to integrate the above circuits by using a thin-film semiconductor formed on a substrate, it is necessary to form on a substrate a crystalline silicon film whose crystallinity is equivalent to that of a single crystal.